


Ribbon

by multifarious



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gifts, I'm still new at this, Ryoma is a gentleman, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/pseuds/multifarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Ryoma and Scarlet fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to StitchestheRobot for beta reading! As always I own nothing.

“The blue one.” 

Startled Scarlet jerked her hand back from the box of ribbons she had been dithering over. “Ah, there are other things I should be getting,” she said to the Hoshido prince now at her side. She had thought Ryoma was fully engrossed with the weapons on the other side of the shop.

“Nonsense, small pleasures are what make life worth living. Besides it suits you,” Ryoma waved the shopkeeper over.

“Ryoma! It’s too much,” she laughed, but it was too late he had already paid the man.

“Humor me,” he took the ribbon and gently turned her head so that he could tie it into her hair.

“I feel silly,” she murmured, feeling a blush creep up her neck,

As he finished making a bow, he lifted her chin and brushed a kiss across her lips. “Fortunately you look beautiful.”

“You are teasing me,” Scarlet mock glared.

“Never,” he smiled and laced his fingers with hers.


End file.
